Stand by me
by RefrainTonight
Summary: Draco está confuso porque empieza a tener sentimientos opuestos al odio hacia su peor enemigo y no quiere asimilarlo. Sin saber qué hacer, comienza a evitarle. Harry Potter no pasa desapercibido ante esto y decide rendir cuentas. (Drarry)


Mi segundo fanfic, esta vez vengo con un Drarry. Ya lo había subido antes a Wattpad, pero pensé en que estaría bien subirlo aquí también, así que me animo :)

Como siempre os digo, podéis comentar, criticar, tirar tomatazos... En fin xD

Lo más importante, **Harry Potter** pertenece a la grandísima **Rowling** y esto lo hago por entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro ni nada. Así pues, espero que disfrutéis de la historia!

3... 2... 1... Action!

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1.-**

Y otro día había pasado por aquellos lares, otro día más, repleto de pensamientos frustrantes y ardientes sentimientos incapaces de escaparse de aquellos labios carnosos que se fruncían cada vez que su dueño miraba a cierto chico moreno, sin ser capaz de tocar su robusto cuerpo, lo que le hacía, literalmente, perder la cordura.

Draco Malfoy había bajado a desayunar al Gran Comedor, sin musitar ni una sola palabra , sin la presencia de sus dos ''amigos'' de gran corpulencia, Crabbe y Goyle, a quienes había ordenado que no le acompañasen. El rubio quería estar solo. Al fin y al cabo prefería estar en soledad que en compañía de aquellos tontos chavales. Todos sabían que únicamente les tenía por interés, pero estos eran tan imbéciles que ni siquiera ellos mismos se percatan de su utilidad para el de ojos grises, que se encontraban distantes sin mirar a ningún punto fijo en aquel preciso instante. Hacía ya una temporada desde que Draco había estado particularmente extraño y su comportamiento era diferente, no era propio de los que se hacían llamar ''Malfoy''.

No tenía ni pizca de hambre, otras cosas, según él más importantes, le habían quitado el apetito. Decidió comer una verde y carnosa manzana, esta vez acompañada de la joven Pansy, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio y en aquel momento se estaba preocupando por el peculiar comportamiento de su amigo, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor le gustaba una chica que no era ella. No había dudado ni un santiamén en sentarse en el desocupado lugar al lado del chico. Básicamente, Draco Malfoy estaba todo el tiempo distraído aquellos días, como si muchos pensamientos negativos le atormentasen, como si estuviera rodeado de dementores que se apoderasen de toda su energía.

-E-ehm... Dra-draco, ¿estás bien? -Intentó la morena captar su atención, algo incómoda y torpe. -Ahora toca clase de pociones, debemos irnos ya...

Ni una sola reacción por parte del chico.

-Draco... ¡Draco! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! -Se levantó de un golpe, apoyando sus manos fuertemente contra la mesa haciendo que muchos hufflepuffs mirasen asustados. Y por otro lado, Harry Potter, quien se encontraba sentado en otra mesa junto a sus dos mejores amigos Ronald y Hermione, no pasó desapercibido.

Draco abrió los ojos y la verde manzana, con apenas dos mordiscos, resbaló de sus manos. El muchacho no se molestó en recogerla.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Molestas. -Dijo Draco con odio reflejado en sus ojos. La chica se estremeció ante esa mirada y empezó a lloriquear. -Niña tonta, déjame en paz. Útil para nada. -Se marchó dejando a la chica perpleja, con los ojos como platos y aún llorosos. Esta vez no solo los hufflepuffs, todos se encontraban observando aquella escena cuchicheando. Harry le siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio desapareció del Gran Comedor.

-¿Está loco? -Comentó Ron con una tostada en la boca. -Es cierto que esa Parkinson es una serpiente venenosa , pero pobre.

-Que le den. -Se atrevió a decir Hermione. -Lo tiene bien merecido, já. Eso le pasa por zorra. -Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario.

Harry, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, prefirió no comentar acerca de aquello. Se levantó sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

-Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que ir al baño. -Les sonrió antes de abandonar el lugar. Ron y Hermione no hicieron más que mirarse desconcertados el uno al otro.

Una vez fuera del comedor, el de gafas comenzó a acelerar el paso.

Por otro lado, Draco, como en muchas ocasiones, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo algo nervioso y pudo sentir intranquilidad en su mirada. No se explicaba el por qué y eso le atormentaba. No quería asimilar que, le gustaba la persona que más odiaba, estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

Oyó unos pasos y de forma apurada, se escondió en uno de los retretes. Hubiera dado lo que sea por tener en sus manos una Capa de Invisibilidad en aquel preciso momento. Entraron unos críos de tercer año, pero Draco pudo saber que el causante de aquellos extraños sentimientos se había colado entre los niños, pues sabía distinguir su olor... Su dulce y suave aroma a pino que se mezclaba con las moléculas de aire cada vez que este agitaba su brillante cabello oscuro. Y entonces, evadiéndose de sus pensamientos, se disponía a salir del baño en el que estaba metido, pero no sabía cómo. No quería que Harry viese aquel lado suyo. En esos escasos metros que les separaba se hallaban muchas emociones y sentimientos, tanto de odio... Como, probablemente, de amor.

-Draco, deja de esconderte. -Levantó la voz el de gafas, a su vez tocando la puerta del supuesto retrete en el que estaba su objetivo. -Sal ya.

Draco, quién se quedó atónito, fue incapaz de decir nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo. No sabía si iban a discutir, pero lo único que quería ahora era estar en su habitación escondido entre el edredón. Entonces se le vino a la mente el nombre de su familia, y recordó que debía mantener su reputación. Levantó el pecho y, apretando los puños más decidido que nunca, abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, su imponencia cesó al toparse con la esmeralda mirada de Harry, quién articuló:

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

 **-Fin capítulo 1.-**

* * *

Algo corto, peeeero xD No me gusta empezar historias con capítulos largos porque se me hace pesado :_D

En fin, os gustó esto? La verdad es que puse mucho empeño en esta historia jejeje. Igualmente, agradezco que hayáis leído hasta aquí, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión. Y ya sabéis, podéis criticar, dejar sugerencias...

Agradezco también a mi querida amiga Silvia, que me ayudó bastante con esta ''obra''. La quiero mucho

Así pues, nos leemos! o/


End file.
